Connecting Destiny
by Ying Fa723
Summary: In a magical school, Ryuu Academy, two people meet. Both have part in each other's destiny. Read to find out * * I suck at summaries
1. Prologue

**Connecting Destiny Prologue**

**A/N: In this story, the cards are already turned into Sakura Cards. Fujitaka Kinomoto and Clow Reed are one – not separated. Nadeshiko Kinomoto, Sakura and Toya's mother, died from an unnamed incurable disease while Sakura was still 3 years old.**

**I don't own Card Captor Sakura and its characters, only the plot of this fan fiction and some of the changes in character description are mine.**

**Setting:**

**Hong Kong**

**Tomoeda, Japan (fictional city)**

**School: Ryuu Academy **

**Prologue**

A girl with light brown hair and emerald eyes just got out from the arrival gate and can be seen walking around the Hong Kong International Airport looking for someone.

She originally came from Tomoeda, Japan but she came to Hong Kong as told by her father and brother, for them to not worry that much anymore, and she's here to continue her studies and to stay in Hong Kong permanently with both her father and big brother.

The girl's name is Sakura Kinomoto, a girl with great power.

What will her destiny be? Who will she meet?

**A/N: Please forgive me for I don't have full knowledge about the Japanese culture and those of in Hong Kong and the grammatical errors, etc. Please rate and review, no bashing though. **


	2. Characters

**Connecting Destiny Characters**

**A/N: I do not own Card Captor Sakura and its characters, CLAMP does. I just edited some of things about the characters for this fan fiction.**

**Sakura Kinomoto**

She is known for her invincible spell: "Everything will surely be alright."

She is called "Ying Fa", Chinese for Cherry Blossom especially by Syaoran and Yelan Li

Clow Reed's 17 year old daughter, Toya's younger sister.

A very cheerful, kind, clumsy, energetic and friendly and is also a great cook, a great runner inherited from her father.

Inherited the Clow Cards from Clow Reed transforming them to Sakura Cards and is considered as the strongest sorceress of all.

Has the power to sense magical activity (also ghosts), has prophetic dreams, Exceptionally strong and powerful good luck, and Celestial magic (star magic)- with her power being drawn from the power and ability of the stars, which may start small, but are ever-shining with their own brilliant light. However it should be noted that like Clow Reed's magic, Sakura's is a balance of sun and moon magic.

Her main weapon is the Sakura Cards activating them using the **Star Wand** – takes the sealed form of a star pendant.

**CLOW CARDS:**

1. Hope – merge between the Nothing and the Love Cards 2. Arrow 3. Big 4. Bubbles 6. Cloud 7. Create 8. Dark 9. Dash 10. Dream 11. Earthy 12. Erase 13. Fight 14. Firey 15. Float 16. Flower 17. Fly 18. Freeze 19. Glow 20. Illusion 21. Jump 22. Libra 23. Light 24. Little 25. Lock 26. Loop 27. Maze 28. Mirror 29. Mist 30. Move 31. Power 32. Rain 33. Return 34. Sand 35. Shadow 36. Shield 37. Shot 38. Silent 39. Sleep 40. Snow 41. Song 42. Storm 43. Sweet 44. Sword 45. Through 46. Thunder 47. Time 48. Twin 49. Voice 50. Watery 51. Wave 52. Windy 53. Wood

**INCANTATIONS:**

**STAR WAND: **_"Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"_

**Syaoran Li**

Heir of the Li Clan and is the same age as Sakura

Has a hot temper (cold personality) but really has a gentle personality once you get to know him.

He's an excellent martial artist- the best in the school along with Eriol, and has excellent skill in using magic.

Uses the **Rashinban** - an 8-sided star with the cardinal points on the edges and the symbols of Gold, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth, Clouds, Rain and Electricity on the 8 points as well as the I Ching Divination lines beneath that. In the middle, there is a Tao symbol.

He is also an excellent swordsman. He wields a **Chinese jian**, which takes the sealed form of a hanging pendant. This sword serves as the focus for his magical powers, and can project lightning.

Through the use of **jufu** - slips of enchanted paper - Syaoran can summon various elements.

**INCANTATIONS:**

**1. Element: **Lightning** Incantation: **_"Raitei Shourai!"_** Obey the command! God of thunder, Come Forth! - **Projects blasts of electricity; channels lightning bolts from the sky

**2. Element: **Fire **Incantation: **"_Kashin Shourai!"_** Obey the command! Fire God, Come Forth! - **Generates fireballs; can be used to illuminate

**3. Element: **Wind **Incantation: **_"Fukka Shourai!_** Obey the command! Petals of wind, Come Forth! **- Creates whirlwinds as barriers; allows for brief levitation

**4. Element: **Water **Incantation: **_"Suiryuu Shourai!"_** Obey the command! Water Dragon, Come Forth! - **Douses area with water

**Eriol Hiiragizawa**

Syaoran's ancestor, one of the elders of Li Clan, though he is also 17 years old

Classmate and best friend of Syaoran, has powers drawn from the power and ability of the moon and the sun (Western and Eastern Magic)

He is quite skilled in basketball, cooking, academics, piano and art.

He trains Syaoran and later on Sakura and he is also Tomoyo's fiancé.

**Tomoyo Daidouji**

She is Eriol's fiancée and is also 17 years old.

She is the second cousin of Sakura and her bestfriend and is classmates with Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol and the rest of the gang.

She owns the company, Daidouji Fashion Line – a clothing line.

She has the power to detect whether a person tells a lie or not and if a person has a good personality (a gentle heart).

Her voice when she sings can hypnotize those who listen to her sing.

**Clow Reed**

Sakura and Toya's father, a very powerful and wise sorcerer (magician)

He also uses powers drawn from the power and ability of the sun and moon (Western and Eastern Magic) though much more powerful than Eriol's.

He trains both Sakura and Toya in terms of martial arts and magic.

One of the heads of Ryuu Academy along with Yelan Li.

**Yelan Li**

Syaoran's strict but loving mother, Meilin's aunt

Adores Sakura

She is an expert in using Eastern Magic, has powers drawn from the power and ability of the moon – specialty of the Li Clan

An excellent strategist

**Cerberus/Kero**

**Real Form: **a large winged- mountain lion

**False Form:** an orange stuffed toy with white wings on the back

The sun guardian created by Clow Reed

He is called "Kero" by Sakura

Brother with Yue and fellow guardian to Sakura, and he really adores Sakura

Has powers drawn from the power and ability of the sun (has jurisdiction over the elements earth and fire [like the sun] etc.)

He loves to eat a lot and he is addicted to sweets

**POWERS:**

**His powers are based on the Sun and his power comes from Western magic.**

**Sensing: **Cerberus has the ability to sense the Clow Cards and magical presences. While he can usually determine their exact attributes through this Sensing ability, it has been proven that interference from powers far superior to his can hinder his Sensing, as seen when Eriol Hiiragizawa (1/2 of the reincarnation of Clow Reed) could effectively conceal his exact whereabouts and identity from both Cerberus and Yue until he personally revealed who he really was.

**Basic Plushy Powers: **While in his plushy form, Cerberus is still able to fly, but cannot use any of his magical abilities aside from his (weakened) abilities of Sensing, spreading tiny fireballs (as seen at the end of episode 35) and breathing fire (as seen in episode 45 when fighting the Earthy).

**Clow Cards: **In his true form, he has jurisdiction over all things fire and earth, the elements which draw their power from him.

**Energy Barriers: **Cerberus is able to summon protective energy barriers to protect himself and others from both physical and magical attacks.

**Fire Breath: **As fire is one of the elements under his control, Cerberus is able to shoot balls of fire from his mouth.

**Cards**

Half of the deck are under his protection, and these are the only cards that can effectively be used against Yue. The Elements he controls are **The Firey** (his aggressive element) and **The Earthy** (the slightly more passive Element under his jurisdiction). Here is a complete list (please note it is said The Light is the first card under him but the rest of the order is unknown): **The Light, The Firey, The Earthy, The Glow, The Dream, The Big, The Little, The Create, The Sweet, The Power, The Thunder, The Fight, The Sword, The Arrow, The Shot, The Through, The Twin, The Maze, The Flower, The Shield, The Sand, The Libra, The Lock, The Loop**

**Yue/Yukito Tsukishiro**

He is Toya's lover

**False Form: Yukito Tsukishiro** is his human alter-ego. He has a kind and gentle nature. He's fond of Sakura. He has a very big appetite and wears eyeglasses. He is the classmate of Toya Kinomoto.

**Real Form: Yue** is also created by Clow Reed and is Sakura's other guardian and is the brother of Cerberus/Kero. He is known as The Judge. He's an attractive young man with long, silver braided hair, silver-blue cat-like eyes, and a pair of white angel wings which he uses for flight. He wears white silken robes set with dark blue armor, with a jeweled earring on his left ear, a long side cape that hangs on his right shoulder. He has a serious and aloof nature but he is really concerned with Sakura.

Has powers drawn from the power and ability of the moon (has jurisdiction over the elements wind and water including the wood, etc.)

**POWERS:**

**His powers are based on the Moon and his power comes from Eastern magic.**

**Shields & Barriers: **Being a protector of the Clow Cards, Yue and Cerberus, both, can create strong magical shields and barriers, only breakable by either Sakura or Clow Reed.

**Crystal Projection: **After forming pure white energy in his hand, Yue can create crystal shards that multiply and fly at the enemy with incredible speed and cutting ability, this is likely due to his command of The Freeze or Water card.

**Energy Control and Manipulation: **Yue can also create streams of blue energy to use as a weapon. He can form it into other shapes, like a bow, which can fire energy arrows.

**Clow Cards: **Yue demonstrates the ability to either circumvent or manipulate the power of any Clow cards that fall under his jurisdiction. For example, he cannot be frozen using the Time card, or bound using the Wood card as both are under his jurisdiction. However, once Sakura transforms her star staff, he is unable to control the cards.

**Cards**

Half of the deck are under his protection, and these are the only cards that can effectively be used against Cerberus, however no candidate would ever have to fight Cerberus. The Elements he controls are **The Watery** (his aggressive element) and **The Windy** (the gentler Element under his jurisdiction, and the only real gentle Element). Here is a complete list (please note it is said The Dark is the first card under him but the rest of the order is unknown): **The Dark, The Dash, The Water, The Windy, The Erase, The Time, The Return, The Sleep, The Silent, The Change, The Mist, The Freeze, The Bubbles, The Wave, The Wood, The Snow, The Cloud, The Rain, The Fly, The Jump, The Storm, The Float, The Move, The Voice, The Song, The Illusion**

**Toya Kinomoto**

Sakura's over-protective brother and Clow Reed's son

Yukito/Yue's best friend and lover

Though not as powerful as Sakura, he can sense magical auras around him

A very skilled martial artist that couldn't be taken on lightly

**Spinel Sun**

Created by Eriol and is his guardian.

Nicknamed "Suppi" by Ruby Moon.

**False Form: **a small-winged black panther

**Real Form:** a butterfly-winged black panther

He loves to read and he also has a calm demeanor.

Sweets would turn him into a hyperactive eating machine.

Friends and rivals with Cerberus.

**Ruby Moon/Nakuru Akizuki**

Is genderless but presents herself as a female, and prefers female clothing

Created by Eriol and his guardian

**False Form: Nakuru Akizuki** is her false form. She is classmates with both Toya and Yukito. An annoying person according to Toya.

**Real Form: Ruby Moon **has long pink hair and butterfly wings which she uses for flight.

**POWERS:**

**Flight: **Using her wings, she is capable of flying.

**Crystal: **Much like Yue, Ruby Moon can create large red crystals which fly at the opponent with great speed and power.

**Energy Manipulation: **By forming energy around her hands, she can use them as blades.

**Nadeshiko Kinomoto**

Sakura and Toya's deceased mother, Clow Reed's wife

Comes to visit her family from time to time as an angel

**Kaho Mizuki**

Has a Moon Bell whose power is under the moon, aids Sakura for the later part of the story

Homeroom teacher of the class where Sakura and friends are

Co-teacher of Terada-sensei

Called "Mizuki-sensei" by the study, and "Kaho" by Toya

She lives in a shrine, as she's usually seen in the garb of a shrine maiden, wearing white haori (kimono), red hakama (long, divided trousers), white socks and pair of wooden sandals, with her hair tied into a pony tail with a white ribbon.

Spends time and talks with Sakura as she helps along in the shrine, teaching her some things related to fortune telling

**Yoshiyuki Terada**

Known and called as "Terada-sensei"

Rika's fiancé

Co-teacher of Kaho Mizuki

Doesn't have any magical abilities but he is really knowledgeable about everything – be it about magic or not.

**Sonomi Daidouji**

She is Tomoyo's mother, Sakura and Toya's aunt and Nadeshiko's first cousin

She is a very doting mother and aunt to Tomoyo and Sakura

She doesn't have any magical abilities but she is very good with technology – inventing gadgets is her specialty and is knowledgeable about them.

Not only is she a president of a toy company but she also owns a company known as **Sodai Corporation**, a company specializing in making various gadgets and weapons.

**Rika Sasaki**

One of Sakura's circle of friends, she has a very gentle heart and great it giving advices.

She's good in cooking and sewing (handicrafts)

She is Terada-sensei's fiancée

She loves to dream a lot.

Her power is to make illusions.

**Naoko Yanagizawa**

One of Sakura's circle of friends

She's a very creative and imaginative writer

Her power is that she can give life to what she writes (what she writes often come true/come to life)

**Chiharu Mihara**

She is Takashi's fiancée

She is a very lively and most likely the most loud-mouthed in the group.

She has super strength as her power.

**Takashi Yamazaki**

He is Chiharu's fiancé

Has the habit to tell make-believe stories rather lies most likely, but he's honest himself but still he ends up being beaten up by Chiharu.

He has a very fun and pleasing personality but when intimidated he will eventually transform/change into a very mean and powerful person with brute strength- same as Chiharu but more powerful.

**Reference for the Characters: wiki/Cardcaptor_Sakura_Wiki**


End file.
